Oculta Bajo Tus Sábanas
by Chikane H
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange acaba de salir de Azkaban. Debe esconderse para no ser de nuevo capturada por los aurores...pero,¿quién podrá ayudarla a mantenerse oculta más que el único mortífago del que el ministerio no sospecha?-Algo de lemon-


Por fin volvía a ver la luz del sol

Hola a todos. Soy Chikane Himemiya y este es mi primer fanfic. Es de Harry Potter y tratará de cómo suceden las cosas después de que Bellatrix salga de Azkaban. Mi historia es más bien adulta (no por contenido de sexo ni nada de eso, aunque habrá algún que otro lemon, seguramente) sino por el entendimiento, por la época y por la forma de ser de los personajes. Reales, no de cuento de niños.

Después de esta pequeña introducción les dejo con el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews. Saludos.

--

**Capítulo uno**

Por fin volvía a ver la luz del sol. Por fin había dejado de sentir el frío y duro suelo de aquella prisión que la tenía presa. Por fin era libre…

Ella había sido la mujer más hermosa que jamás podrían haber visto los ojos humanos. Su cabello, largo, sedoso y negro azabache. Su piel, marmórea. Sus ojos, tan profundos y oscuros como los de una diosa maligna. Ella había sido deseada, envidiada, admirada...a pesar de ser malvada, cruel y despiadada. ¿Pero qué quedaba de esa preciosa mujer ahora? ¿El estar en Azkaban había consumido su belleza? Si bien los años no pasaban en vano… pero para Bellatrix Lestrange, nada era imposible. Ahora había escapado de Azkaban gracias a los dementores con la orden del Señor Oscuro y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que siempre quiso: ser la única dueña de su vida. Solo obedecería a Voldemort. ¿Y qué había sido de su esposo Rodolphus Lestrange? Él también había escapado, pero huyendo lejos. Ella sin embargo, descartó la idea de ir con él, y prefirió ser acogida en la casa de los Malfoy, invitada por Lucius Malfoy, no por su hermana Narcissa, la cual no sabía nada.

Bellatrix y Lucius, desde apenas sus 16 años hasta que ella fue presa en Azkaban por la tortura de los Longbottom, habían mantenido un relación en secreto, a escondidas de sus prometidos. No se sabe si había amor, o solo era pasión y atracción, pero lo que si se sabe es que ambos aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para estar juntos.

**  
7º día después de salir de Azkaban:**-¿Estás seguro…? –preguntaba la bruja, mirando a su acompañante.

-Completamente, esta es mi casa, Narcissa puede opinar lo que quiera… pero aquí mando yo.-Lucius habló en un tono serio, mientras sacaba unas llaves de un bolsillo de su gabardina.-Todo irá bien…

-Eso espero, porque como alguien se entere de que me escondo aquí… no tardará en llegar a oídos de los aurores…-Bellatrix miro fijamente a la puerta que tenía delante, la de la mansión Malfoy. Estaba aun solo paso de ver a su hermana después de 15 años…

-Nadie va a saber que estás aquí, y quien se atreva a decir algo le corto la lengua…aunque tenga que ser a mi propia esposa… -introdujo la llave dentro de la cerradura, comenzando a abrirla.

Bellatrix sonrió triunfante. Le encantaba tener a los hombres bajo sus pies, y si era Lucius, aun más.

El rubio abrió la puerta por completo, entrando con su típica mirada de superioridad. Se encamino con Bellatrix tras él hasta llegar a uno de los dos salones que la mansión tenía. Y allí estaba su mujer, sentada en una mecedora, al lado de la chimenea, cosiendo. Vestía ropas largas, que no dejaban ver más que sus manos, cuello y cabeza. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la mujer mirara directamente.

-Ah, ya estás en casa…-dijo sonriendo levemente, pero sus ojos se clavaron en el misterioso encapuchado que había tras su marido.- ¿y quien es él…? –se levantó dejando a un lado su costura.

-Ella…-alegó Lucius sonriendo ladino, mientras dejaba paso a la mujer.

Bellatrix se quitó lentamente la capucha, dejando ver su rostro ante los atónitos ojos de su hermana pequeña. Narcissa no podía creerlo, después de tantos años, de nuevo tenía a su hermana mayor frente a ella. Los años habían pasado pero Bellatrix aun era lo bastante reconocible…

La morena miraba a su hermana, sonriendo con malicia, al igual que Lucius.

-Hola hermanita… ¿me has echado de menos? –se acercó hasta ella con la capucha de la túnica negra completamente echada hacia atrás.

Narcissa se abrazó a su hermana, después de todo si la había echado de menos… pero no entendía que hacía en su casa… Se separaron del abrazo.

-Bellatrix…pero como… ¿cómo es posible? –la rubia aun no podía creerlo.

-Yo y el resto de mortífagos hemos escapado de Azkaban… Rodolphus y Rabastan han huido, los demás están escondidos, y yo…

-Y ella se quedará aquí, el tiempo que sea necesario… -habló Malfoy, cortante, mirando a Narcissa.-Solo nos tiene a nosotros, y no la vamos a dejar sola.

Por un momento notaron como la rubia fruncía levemente el ceño. Probablemente sabía lo que eso significaba… estar en el punto de mira de aurores y el ministerio, y lo que era peor… tener que soportar como en su propia casa, su esposo y su hermana se acostarían sin reparos… Pero finalmente sonrió, como siempre.

-Claro, cariño… no hay problema… -contestó con suavidad.

-Si me lo permitís voy a darme una ducha…-Bellatrix se quitó la capucha, dejándola tirada sobre un sofá.-me gustaría arreglarme, ya es hora de que vuelva a ser yo completamente…

-Por supuesto…-le dijo Lucius, mirándola.

Al poco hizo aparecer a un elfo doméstico, que la acompañó hasta el baño, guiándola.

Bellatrix entró en el baño cerrado la puerta bajo cerrojo. Se miró fijamente al espejo mientras comenzaba a desnudarse lentamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en su propio cuerpo… Estaba más delgada, y más pálida, si cabe… pero bajo aquella fachada aun estaba la Bellatrix de siempre, y conseguiría traerla de vuelta… Sacó del bolsillo de su falda su varita y sin ni siquiera parpadear empezó a agitarla. Su pelo comenzó a alisarse y a coger brillo y su piel a suavizarse. Al fin se reconocía a si misma. Sonrió de satisfacción. Se introdujo en la ducha y al notar como el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo cerró los ojos, suspirado.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta pararse a pensar en como sería ahora su vida, a partir de ahora… viviendo con su hermana y con Lucius. Pero no iba a tener reparos por nada, no iba a sentir pena por nada… Tantos años en Azkaban la habían hecho volverse aun más malvada, y su sed de venganza crecía en su oscuro corazón…

En otra parte de la mansión, Lucius hablaba con Narcissa acerca de la nueva inquilina…

-Sigo sin comprender como es que no tiene otro sitio donde quedarse… ¿Qué pasa con Rodolphus? es su esposo, debió ir con él… -decía la rubia mientras permanecía sentada en un sofá con una taza de té sobre la mesita que tenía frente a ella.

-Su decisión ha sido no ir con él, ella no es una cobarde como para salir huyendo a otro país. ¿O es qué aun no la conoces? Bellatrix siempre ha sido más fuerte que tú y que vuestra hermana Andrómeda… la estúpida que os traicionó… -le contestó Malfoy, de una manera tranquila, como si no le importara que sus palabras causaran daño en su esposa.-Además yo le ofrecí alojamiento en casa…

-…Debí imaginarlo… -Narcissa desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Lucius.- ¿Nunca has dejado de pensar en ella, verdad…? –la voz de la mujer sonó algo decepcionada a la vez que resignada.

Lucius se mantuvo callado, tomando su té.

-¡Contéstame! –Narcissa se atrevió a elevar la voz.-La has traido aquí, ¡a mi propia casa! ¿¿Para qué, Lucius?? ¿¿Para qué tenga que soportar como la miras y la deseas?? ¡No tienes corazón ni escrúpulos!

Su marido se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, golpeando esta con el puño de su diestra. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Narcissa.

-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a atreverte a hablarme así! –caminó hasta ella, agarrándola fuerte del brazo haciendo que se levantara y le mirara a los ojos.-Esta es mi casa, y yo mando aquí, ¿me oyes? Haré lo que me venga en gana y no vas a impedirlo…

-Basta Lucius, me haces daño…-se quejaba la mujer apretando los ojos.

Él la soltó de golpe sobre el sofá de nuevo.

-Dedícate a tus tareas y a permanecer calladita… -se giró dándole la espalda.- y no vuelvas a gritarme o la próxima vez no seré tan tolerante…

Cuando Malfoy salió del salón, Narcissa se encogió en el sofá comenzando a dejar escapar unas lágrimas… Estaba cansada de aguantar eso, Pero ante todo era una bruja con sangre Black recorriendo sus venas, no podía dejar que nadie descubriera lo que de verdad padecía, debía ser la esposa perfecta ante la sociedad.

Bellatrix terminó su relajante ducha y ya estaba fuera, envuelta en una toalla… Se dispuso a salir de la habitación a buscar a su hermana para pedirle algo de ropa, aunque no era de su agrado la ropa que usaba Narcissa, pero no le quedaba más remedio puesto que en esa casa no tenía nada de ropa ni complementos.

Salió del baño envuelta en la toalla, con el pelo empapado cayendo por sus brazos.

-¿Dónde vas así…?-al oír la voz de Lucius, Bellatrix se giró rápidamente hasta encararse con él.-Pe…pero Bellatrix…-el hombre la miraba perplejo, anonadado…-estás…radiante… ¿qué te has hecho?

-Digamos que un pequeño hechizo para el pelo y una buena ducha hacen mucho…-la bruja miraba a los ojos al rubio, con su típica mirada penetrante y su perversa sonrisa.-El problema es que no tengo que ponerme… ¿no podrías ayudarme con eso…?

Lucius sonrió, mirándola de arriba a bajo. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios.

-Te aseguro que podría ayudarte…-susurró.-pero…mejor espera, iré a ver que puede dejarte Narcissa…

Bellatrix asintió mientras Lucius se marchaba.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
